Boys Over Flowers 8
is the eighth collected edition of Yoko Kamio's Boys Over Flowers. The volume was first published on September 22, 1994 by Shueisha. It was translated into English by Viz Media, who released the volume on November 2, 2004. The volume collects chapters forty-five through fifty-one. Tsukasa Domyoji vows to have Tsukushi Makino and Rui Hanazawa expelled from Eitoku Academy. His sister Tsubaki convinces him to settle it through sports. They decide on a three-on-three basketball game. It is an intense match, despite Tsukasa's team vastly outmatching Tsukushi's. Book description Summary Tsukasa Domyoji announces his plans to have Tsukushi Makino and Rui Hanazawa expelled from Eitoku Academy. Tsukushi attempts to protest, but is silenced by one indifferent glance by Tsukasa. Rui seems resigned to their fate, so Tsukushi gradually comes to terms with it. Meanwhile, Tsubaki Domyoji learns what is happening by threatening Kazuya Aoike.Chapter 45, Boys Over Flowers The next day, she storms into the principal's office to stop Tsukasa's blackmail attempt. Everyone gathers into the office shortly. Tsubaki stops the bickering and suggests that they settle the situation through sports. Rui proposes a basketball game with him, Tsukushi, and Kazuya playing against Tsukasa, Sojiro Nishikado, and Akira Mimasaka.Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers Following a long day of practice, Tsukushi makes her way home. She then runs into Tsukasa, who promises to cancel the match if she says she loves him. Tsukushi asks him to let her go. He pushes her against a wall and attempts to kiss her. Faced with her resistance, he gives up and says "You hate me that much?" He turns more light-hearted as he walks away, promising not to hold back in the competition. Tsukushi wonders whether she will regret her decision one day. The next day, she is surprised to see how big the match has gotten. Tsukushi is nervous at having to play in front of the entire school. Rui seems confident. Her team put their hands together and Rui declares "We're going to win this!" Tsukushi thinks of Tsukasa's smile as they enter the court.Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers Acting as referee, Tsubaki Domyoji lays down the ground rules before the match starts. Tsukasa's team starts and easily wins their first point, despite Rui telling Tsukushi and Kazuya exactly what to do. At eight-to-one, Rui changes his strategy. He begins making Tsukasa jealous by acting over-familiar with Tsukushi. It works and soon Rui's team his six points. He decides to go for a two-pointer and tosses the ball to Tsukushi.Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers She throws it will everything she has got but misses. Kazuya then scores one point. As it turns to Tsukasa's turn, he declares "I quit." He leaves after telling Tsukushi "Do whatever you want." Akira and Sojiro are annoyed by his selfishness. Tsubaki points out that they were going to talk him out expelling Rui anyway.Chapter 49, Boys Over Flowers Three guys approach a dazed Tsukasa in hopes of robbing him. He does nothing when they take his wallet. However, he becomes incensed when he believes one of them said "Rui." He then beats them all up. Meanwhile, the others are drinking at the Domyojis'. Tsubaki decides lock Tsukushi and Rui in a guest room, upon learning that they two have not slept together.Chapter 50, Boys Over Flowers In the room, Rui confesses that he is not sure of his feelings toward Tsukushi. He then apologizes for using her to forget Shizuka Todo. Around the same time, Tsukasa arrives home. Sojiro and Akira treat him delicately, afraid that he might blow up. Tsubaki instead talks with him honestly. He takes the news surprisingly well. The next morning, he watches Tsukushi walk out of the house.Chapter 51, Boys Over Flowers Contents ]] *'Chapter 45': published on February 20, 1994.Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box Tsukushi Makino comes to peace with her fate, now that Tsukasa Domyoji wants her expelled. *'Chapter 46': Tsubaki Domyoji suggests that they settle the matter through sports. It was released in early March 1994. *'Chapter 47': Tsukasa gives Tsukushi one last chance, the night before the basketball match. The chapter was released in Margaret No.8 of 1994. *'Chapter 48': first published on April 5, 1994. It follows the beginning of the basketball game, determining on Tsukushi and Rui Hanazawa's fate. *'Chapter 49': Tsukushi and Rui are just about to lose, when Tsukasa announces that he quits. The chapter was published in late April 1994. *'Chapter 50': it was released in Margaret's May 1994 issue. Tsubaki and the others lock Tsukushi and Rui in a guest bedroom. *'Chapter 51': Rui reveals his true feelings to Tsukushi. The chapter was first released on May 20, 1994 in Margaret. *'Side-columns': Yoko Kamio talks about the growing length of the series and thanks her readers and supporters. She spends three panels on her psychic friend, Yuchiku Rinoie, and then one on fan letters. Editions *'France': Glénat published the volume in French on May 26, 2004.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-yori-dango-tome-08-9782723446969 (French) *'South Korea': it was published under 꽃보다 남자 in Korean on October 31, 1997.http://www.yes24.com/Product/Goods/65824 (Korean) *'Spain': the book was translated in Spanish by Planeta Comics and released on December 21, 2006.https://www.planetadelibros.com/libro-no-me-lo-digas-con-flores-n-0837/56399 (Spanish) *'Taiwan': it was released as Meteor Garden 8 (流星花園 8) on November 5, 1996 in Taiwan.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?Bd=JC50208 (Chinese)https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=2411&page=28 *'Vietnam': Kim Dong published it as Con Nhà Giàu 8 on October 21, 2019.https://www.nxbkimdong.com.vn/boys-over-flowers-con-nha-giau-tap-8 (Vietnamese) Hana-France8.jpg|France (Glénat) Hana-HK8.jpg|Hong Kong (JD Comics) Hana-Korean8.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) Hana-Spain8.jpg|Spain (Planeta DeAgostini) Hana-Taiwan8.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Hana-Vietnam8.jpg|Vietnam (TVM Comics) Hanadan-Vietnam8.jpg|Vietnam (Kim Dong) Notes reading volume eight in the anime]] *The illustration of this volume was first featured on the cover of Margaret No.13 in June 1994.Hana Yori Dango: Yoko Kamio Illustrations It was included in the art book. *In episode five of the anime, Tsukushi reads this volume. However, the two pages featured are actually from chapter eighteen of volume four. *Viz Media's version of the cover has rows of white dots of low quantity, while the original has several rows of green dots. Many of the other foreign editions also changed the background. References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/boys-over-flowers-vol-8/2273 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 8 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Vol-Dango/dp/1591163714/ Boys Over Flowers, Volume 8 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Vol-8/digital-comic/115860 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 8 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers volumes